under the sky portal
by yin-san-chan
Summary: okay let me clear this out before the actual summary Portina is a combination of portal made up and Hinata its about Portina who gets ship out of space because of war in her home planet and ends up at the titans tower with lots of wonders eh not good summary in process of rewriting this is a weird paring i know buuuttt i m giving it a try
1. Chapter 1

Portina

Prologue

"Daphine are you sure about this," the elder asked.

Daphine smiled and nodded her head as she looked at the infant child

"More than ever." The elder's eyes narrowed

"Daphine you're going to risk your life for this petty little-"

"And the rest of the citizens. My mind is made up and 'yes' is my final wish" Her stern eyes where deep not taking back anything he said. The elder sighed as he took the young child in his arms and gently placed her into one of the escape pods

that blasted off into orbit.

"_Bye Portina_." Daphine said before Daphine's planet exploded before small Portal's eyes. Not knowing what was happing but soon she will in fact its destiny.

Chapter one-

Portina rubbed her pointy ears as she walked down the street getting giggles from small children and mutter 'freaks' from adults as they tried to keep their child away from her.

Portina looked down at the ground hiding until someone knocked her down.

"Hey! Watch were your going!" the man yelled Portina got up and dusted her self and walked right past him ignoring the snickering from his friends.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" the man again yelled.

Portina spun around faster than the speed of lightning that her body was a blur, and slapped him. There was silence Portina was shocked. She'd never slap anyone.

"That's it bitch you've done it now!" Portina's eyes widen behind her bangs she would have run away but her legs weren't connected with her brain anymore. Instead her arms and legs moved by themselves hitting him at every angle dislocating his arms then her eyes went from dark purple to dark red she grew sharp fangs she was on all fours until…

"Titans Go!" then everything went black.

Chapter two-

There were mummers of "What should we do with her" or "what is she" and " ooh pretty ears"

That's when I jolted up holding my ears.

"No one touches my ears." I hissed. 'Wait what is wrong with me when did I ever _'hiss_'' I sighed "Sorry." I muttered. All four weird people all look at me crazy a green boy, an orange girl a blue haired girl with a cloak, a cyborg and a normal boy wearing a jump suit and they stare at me crazy.

"Hel-lo my names Rob-in What Is yours?" The robin boy gestures.

I sigh annoyed that they think I cant speak their language. "I can understand you pretty well."

They jump taken aback at my comment. Robin's eyes narrow ' finally some one serious.

"Now tell me this why where you going to kill that citizen on the street this morning." Instead of saying 'I don't know' I answer

"It was self defense, he was violating my privacy."

The cyborg scoffed "Yeah, more like you violated his."

"Cyborg not now" the green boy said.

"Uza Uza Bantricaez," I repeated over and over in a hushed voice.

The raven-haired girl stood wide-eyed "stop, saying that." They all looked at her

"What is it Raven?" Robin boy asked.

My eyes went wide I knew why I thought she looked familiar.

"Rachel please don't." they all stared at me including Raven. I covered my mouth maybe they didn't know her real name. Raven's eye's narrowed

"Adooenti, Mazzmaroni, Zenthoos!" Rachel held me by my throat. She looked at every one telling them to leave the room.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" her eyebrows knitted together.

"My name is Portina, and this is a lovely greeting you and your friends are giving me I muttered in hushed tone so that only raven could hear me. She gasped and I was thrown against the wall.

Her friends ran in the room one by one, Raven's lip trembled " mother said you died, when the planet blew up"

I shook my head, "mother and elder put me in a escape pod and mother died that day not me"

The Robin boy kneeled down to Rachel "what is she talking about raven?"

" I'm her little sister." Every one froze.

I pretend to pout, "why you all so shocked cant you see the resemblance?"

The orange girl spoke "yes, except raven can control her powers." I was confused did they not know I didn't have powers.

"Starfire, Portina uses power without knowing. That's why on my planet she was locked up 24/7."

I bowed " A-ano I'm s-sorry f-for the d-damage I've c-caused."

Raven sweat dropped "yeah, she has two personalities one Portal: destructive, Sassy, disrespectful, Idiot and strong and Hinata: quite, shy, Japanese, ninja and Intelligent, that's why we call her Portina."

I blushed then fainted.

I could hear the Robin boy speaking "so who is she now?"

"Hinata." The other four who where actually listening answered.

Chapter three-

"Robin, we should take her to titans west we don't have enough room for her to stay here." Raven patted his on the shoulder, when she noticed him staring at her.

Robin knew she was right but something about this girl was wrong if the titans from the west had her they'd have no idea how to control her.

"Fine Raven but have to check on her 3 times a day to make sure she hasn't caused destruction and fill them in on every thing." Raven nodded and left the conference room. Robin sighed this was going to be a tough day.

(4 hours later)

"_un-buckling seat belts"_ the titan's star ship went off.

"Hinata, do you want Raven to show you around?" Hinata shook her head. After she entered the titans west building she fell to the ground gasping for air. This was the longest time since she was able to live with out water. "Aqua lad, do you hear that?" it was Speedy.

Aqua lad was quiet for a minute then his eyes-widen "It's the girl Robin told us to watch over!" Aqualad and Speedy ran over to the living room to find Hinata gasping for air

"What's wrong with her?" Speedy questioned

Aqualad shook his head "I don't know Raven didn't tell me anything about an asthma attack."

Speedy saw something rather un-usual three lines on both sides of her stomach, outlining her shirt. He lifted her shirt half way and saw something that Raven defiantly forgot to fill them in about.

"Gills." both Speedy and Aqualad said.

Chapter four-

"Hurry! Get her into the tub!" Aqualad yelled waking up the other four members.

Speedy being as dumb as he is asked "With her clothes on or off?"

"On dammit."

Speedy turned on the faucet poring cold water into the tub and threw Hinata in.

Aqualad hearing the splash sighed and went over to the phone to call Robin.

"Speedy, Aqualad what's with all the commotion?" it was Bumblebee.

Speedy was shaking he was terrified of her. " Well you know that girl Robin from Main titans told us to watch over?"

BB nodded her head

"Well me and Aqualad came home and found out she's half fish so we put her in the bath"

BB's eyes narrowed "clothes on or off?"

"On!" Speedy answered quickly.

BB sighed, "Okay then what 's the problem?"

Speedy coughed "she fainted when she saw us."

"Speedy!" BB yelled chasing Speedy around the building

Chapter five-

All five teammates stared at me, lets say for a very long time.

"Why are you here." I'm guessing was Speedy I snorted.

"You know why I'm here, are you really that dense."

" Are you bipolar? Your all shuddering and now your cold seriously get a life."

"Oh look who's talking."

"Children calm down." It was Aqualad. I blushed.

"A-ano, sorry f-for the disturbance Aqua-s-sama." I fidgeted.

Speedy and BB starred at me thinking the same thing. '_This chick'_

"H-huh, did I d-do something Bumblebee-sama and Speedy-s-sama?"

Speedy blushed "No, no it's nothing." He said waving his hands franticly in the air. While BB and the two Armos twins knew what was going on they stayed quiet but Aqualad was more than confused.


	2. short teaser for chapter 2

Chapter one

Ugh, it was dark really dark I struggled up but unfortunately I ended up banging my toe on the wall. Clicking the buzzer I opened the doors.

'Kitchen' was going through my head 'got to find the kitchen, so hungry' I tripped down the stairs and got tangled in some type of rope that kept pulling me up and up until it stopped. Struggling to get out I was screaming.

"Is that you Hinata?" a grouchy voice asked. Yep it was speedy even though I couldn't see him he as sure sounded pissed.

" Yes, I'm stuck and can't see." There was a soft click; the dark in my eyes had a ghost of light but still pretty dark. "I'm blind, I'm blind. Can you help me?

He answered with a 'yes' and his footsteps came closer lifting my head up he said,

" Well maybe you could start with opening your eyes." And right then right there I felt like a complete idiot. I muttered some about him being a smart ass and wondered off.

Chapter two

Every one was in the conference room. "G-good m-morning." Speedy sat at the table along with Aqualad; he was getting pretty use to her two personalities. While Aqualad was terribly confused and explaining it was harder than it looked.

" Likewise." Hinata was shocked how dared he say that word. She banged her fists on the table getting every ones attention. Hinata blushed and before she could come back with a better comeback she fainted. BB sighed, the Armos twins joked with amusement in their eyes. And Aqualad was as confused as ever.

**Hey guys I hoped you liked the teaser I wrote a smaller chapter to try out the whole 'chapter 2' thing but if you think this one is ok then I'll try to make more chapters.**


End file.
